Sunny Meadows: Prelude
by Shannon C. Redfield
Summary: Prelude to Evil Dead: Regeneration. Ash's thoughts leading up to the third video game. Contains info from the three films.


Who would've thought that I end up here?

She said that she could get my sentence reduced. She said that if I stuck with what was written that everything would be okay. She said to trust her.

She told me to plead insanity.

My lawyer, Sally, was one piece of work.

I knew from the start that there was no way in hell that I stood a chance. I mean, who would believe a story like mine? That ancient candarian demons that were resurrected using the Necronomicon—the Book of the Dead—that was found at the cabin owned by the late Professor Raymond Knowby, were the cause of death of my friends, whom I was with on a vacation?

Nobody. That's for damned sure.

My best friend Scotty and his girlfriend Shelly.

My sister Sheryl.

My beloved… My girlfriend Linda.

Nobody would believe an outrageous story like mine. The gory details, the evidence that piled up against me—the pictures that literally made the jury gag. Who would seriously believe a presumed psycho path like me? I had plenty of time to think once I was sucked into the next world. Only that my troubles didn't end there. I got caught up in ancient history it seemed. Battling more demons with King Arthur and his men alongside Henry the Red when my evil candarian twin raged war on the kingdom and nearly destroyed us all.

These memories haunted me every night in the Asylum. A place I now called home. That's what pleading insanity gets you, it seems. Quite possibly spending the rest of your life in the nut house with the rest of the variety.

I did think about Sheila. Like me, she was affected by the evil and with my help, I saved her from a fate worse then death. That's usually how it goes, huh? I was lucky that she survived. Lucky…and totally bummed that I couldn't take her with me back to my time. She quietly begged me to stay, but I knew that I couldn't. Asking to be King was an honor among men, but that throne belonged to Arthur and I pleaded as much.. With Arthur and Henry's kingdoms now allies, who needed a loud-mouthed bragger like me?

Sheila did.

Our goodbye was long. Very long. I stayed another day to spend more time with her. Then when the time came for me to leave…I just kissed her like I was coming back and then left.

Now as I eat breakfast, lunch and dinner at designated times and watch TV at precisely 5 in the evening, I often wonder what would have been if I stayed. I still think about her.

Back to Sally. It's been nearly 6 whole months and the case of which I filed my appeal is now coming into question. I had no remaining family to come and visit me. I only got one phone call from my fearless lawyer about trying to get an appeal and get me the hell out of here. That was nearly two weeks into me being admitted into this stink hole. If Sheila came back with me…

What kind of life could I offer her? What of this time would I have to teach her to adapt to? Everything. With how incredibly far behind the times she would have been, it would of been no doubt she was to be placed in here with me. The constant struggle of the place would cause her to pull her hair out. So far I think I've done pretty good. Save for the late nights.

The normal feelings of emptiness creeps up on you when you least suspect it. Times where I wish I could hold onto something—a pillow, a teddy bear—something. Sometimes my nightmares get the better of me and I wake up with a torn up pillow. Ask any one of the guards, I've gone through almost twenty of them since I got here.

A couple of times my dreams got the better of me. In a way, I can still feel the evilness inside me enough to where its power makes me feel I'm not dreaming, but am actually almost physically back in the past. I've dreamt I'm back in the barn with Sheila and I'm holding her close to me after we made love. I can smell her hair, feel her soft skin, hear her breathing as she lay asleep in my arms…only to wake up holding onto a fresh pillow. Sometimes in a rage I'll tear the damn thing apart and yell out in a frenzy. No man should have to go through this. Not even me.

I slowly make my way towards the cafeteria. If I'm lucky I'll be able to sneak a quick snack before catching some TV time. Lately there seemed to be a shortage of patients in this hospital. If people are getting discharged early…better not think about it. My story is sometimes worse then the rest of these bums. I ain't going any where. Not for a long time.

I prefer sitting on a hard couch getting ready to watch TV compared to sitting in my room alone. Missing companionship is something you learn to adapt you. If only my dreams would leave me alone concerning that, then I would be a free man.

The only thing that I didn't prepare for, as I sit here waiting for five o'clock TV time, that my lawyer was on her way to see me with some interesting news….


End file.
